


Исподтишка

by Karta_tchk, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, мастурбация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karta_tchk/pseuds/Karta_tchk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Просто очередной обед в «Ритце».
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: внеконкурс





	Исподтишка

Когда Азирафель открыл принесённое меню и счастливо вздохнул, Кроули опустил руку под стол, надавил кончиками пальцев на джинсовый шов в промежности и кончил в первый раз за этот вечер.

Фактически, кончил — не вполне верное слово, поскольку мягкие спазмы его оргазма длились и длились всё то время, пока Азирафель листал меню (включая меню для вегетарианцев, веганов и аллергиков). Ангел знал их все наизусть, но не мог отказать себе в удовольствии насладиться перечнем всех тех блюд, которые имел возможность съесть сегодня.

А Кроули уже очень давно не мог отказаться от любого проявления удовольствия, которое давала ему компания Азирафеля.

Приблизительно через восемнадцать минут к их столику подошёл официант, чтобы принять заказ. Кроули пришлось вытащить руку из-под стола, унять оргазменные волны и вернуть функциональность голосовым связкам. К его огромному сожалению, он пока не умел одновременно кончать и вести при этом осмысленный и не вызывающий подозрений разговор. 

В остальном же Кроули всё предусмотрел. Ни предательский румянец, ни затруднённое дыхание не выдавали его, он веками тренировался в этом (перед зеркалом в том числе). И, разумеется, никаких вытекающих или извергающихся жидкостей из выбранного в данный момент варианта половых органов. Единственное, что он не мог контролировать во время оргазма, были его змеиные глаза, но очки надёжно их скрывали. Поэтому Кроули был уверен, что со стороны выглядел просто как безобидный демон, всего лишь обедающий со своим лучшим другом.

Когда Азирафелю принесли его первое заказанное блюдо, Кроули отпил вина, непринуждённо развалился на стуле, чуть съехав вниз, и запустил руку под скатерть. Когда ангел был увлечён едой, то не особо обращал на Кроули внимание, поэтому он рискнул проявить и вытащить из узких джинсов член. И едва успел подавить стон, вовремя вспомнив о голосовых связках, когда Азирафель сомкнул губы на вилке с первым кусочком говядины по—веллингтонски и блаженно вздохнул.

Кроули массировал уздечку в такт с движением челюстей прикрывшего от удовольствия глаза Азирафеля, и кончил в тот самый момент, когда ангел проглотил. В среднем на порцию говядины у Азирафеля уходило около сотни глотков, но Кроули сбился со счёта где-то на двадцатом, и дальше просто наслаждался, стискивая головку, царапая короткими ногтями уздечку и медленно поглаживая член по всей длине, кончая раз за разом. Сухие оргазмы нравились Кроули чуть меньше обычных по яркости ощущений, но были, безусловно, чище и незаметнее (и не грозили развоплощением от обезвоживания). 

Когда от говядины осталось чуть меньше трети, Азирафель внезапно протянул руку и накрыл пальцы Кроули на столе.

— Дорогой мой, — проникновенно произнёс он. Кроули очень постарался не кончить от этого немедленно, но, разумеется, не смог. Но хотя бы оргазменная дрожь не передалась его пальцам под тёплой ангельской ладонью. — Мне кажется, у тебя слюнки текут. Хочешь немного? — и он протянул Кроули свою вилку с кусочком мяса.

Кроули не смог бы отказаться, даже если бы был в состоянии нормально разговаривать в этот момент. Наклонившись, он снял с вилки подношение, от волнения клацнув по металлу зубами, и быстро проглотил, не жуя и не чувствуя вкуса. Азирафель спокойно вернулся к блюду, а Кроули не отодвинулся, вместо этого поставив локоть на стол и оперевшись подбородком на ладонь. Рот он при этом прикрыл пальцами, на всякий случай, вдруг ангел был прав насчёт слюнок.

К тому времени, как принесли десерт (шоколадно-ванильное суфле), Кроули начал малодушно задумываться о перерыве. Потому что Азирафель превзошёл сам себя в восторженных стонах, блаженном закатывании глаз и экстатическом трепетании ресниц. Кроули едва сдерживался, чтобы не распластаться по столу и не начать ползти к ангелу, чтобы стать ближе к его мягким губам, к его нежным пальцам, к его сияющим глазам.

Всё тело Кроули уже ныло от чувственной перегрузки, очередной оргазм вызвал едва ощутимую дрожь, которая постепенно усиливалась. Кроули забеспокоился, что скоро она станет заметна даже увлечённому десертом ангелу. 

Когда последний кусочек суфле был аккуратно подцеплен десертной вилочкой и проглочен, Кроули с некоторой долей облегчения выпрямился, вытащил подрагивающую руку из-под стола и приготовился достать бумажник.

— Ах, мой дорогой, — произнёс Азирафель, мягко улыбаясь. — Ты не против, если я закажу ещё один десерт?

Кроули уставился на него, абсолютно не представляя, что ответить.

— Ещё один? — хрипло спросил он слабым голосом.

— Да, мне очень хочется съесть... — Азирафель сделал паузу, словно мысленно листал меню, — банан. В йогурте.

И будь Кроули проклят повторно, если после этих слов ангел не бросил быстрый взгляд на его нижнюю половину тела, скрытую скатертью. Кроули беспомощно вцепился пальцами в край стола и со стоном кончил без рук, совсем забыв, что уже вернул себе голос.


End file.
